Eagleheart
Eagleheart is a current warrior of StarClan. Personality Eagleheart believe in working hard to achieve his goal. He respects all cats believing they all provide for his Clan to the best of their ability. He is sweet, kind and caring ready to help any cat in need but will turned a blind eye from a injured cat if they endanger his own Clan. History Eaglekit was born to the warriors Mousefoot and Adderclaw. He had two siblings, a sister, Sparrowkit, and a brother, Acornkit. Sparrowkit died a moon later from greencough. Eaglekit wasn't as affected by his sister's death because he was never close to her he was closer to Acornkit and Badgerkit, who had become a brother like friend after Badgerkit's mother died and Mousefoot offered to take care of him. Eaglekit was always determined to do good for his Clan. His father taught him battle moves and the hunter's crouch when he was three moons old and he spent days trying to get them right. When he became an apprentice he got his wish to have Flamepelt as his mentor. Even as a kit he knew Flamepelt was a great warrior, even though back then he wasn't deputy yet. Eaglepaw trained hard and impressed his mentor many times. When his brother died in a badger attack, he was affected badly. It took him a moon to get over his brother's death. When his mother died, he mourned, but not as much as Badgerpaw did. He wasn't close to his mother since his mother had favored his brother and Badgerpaw over him. When his father died in a battle against WaveClan, he mourned terribly, having been very close to his father. After his father's death, he trained harder than he ever had. When Sandstar died, Ravenheart became leader and picked Flamepelt as a deputy. Eaglepaw hid his excitement at being the deputy's apprentice. He knew his mentor deserved it since he was a great warrior and even said to his face that it was only a matter of time. When he became Eagleheart, he was overjoyed, but also sort of sad. He wanted to stay as Flamepelt's apprentice and learn more as he felt he hadn't learnt everything. He became Spiderpaw's mentor, but it didn't last long when Spiderpaw was assumed dead when his scent was found mixed with a fox's. Him and Badgerclaw began to drift apart. He still wanted to give his all to his Clan while Badgerclaw preferred to lounge around in camp. He became friends with Crowpaw and Eaglepelt. His respect for Flamepelt is probably the highest in the Clan. He views his former mentor greatly. When Duskpaw was arguing with Ravenstar, he stepped in to stop him and when the apprentice asked if he wanted to go with him on a mission, he declined knowing this wasn't a good idea. He made it his job to watch over the apprentice and make sure he didn't leave. He is now the mentor of Driftpaw. Owner Eagleheart is owned by Poolbreeze. Theme Song Quotes "Of course not! We don't leave on missions like that without permission or orders from Ravenstar or Flamepelt and neither are mouse-brained enough to go on foul hearten missions." - Eagleheart to Duskpaw Trivia Category:Warriors Category:StarClan